five times blue sargent doesn't kiss richard gansey iii
by voldysnose
Summary: five times blue sargent doesn't kiss richard gansey iii, and one time she does.


1.

It is late when Gansey gets home, and he doesn't expect either Ronan or Noah to be there. But he is surprised when Blue is. She sits on the edge of his bed, fiddles with the edge of her boxy t-shirt, occasionally wipes her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Are you okay?" Gansey's voice is louder than he intended and he winces as Blue looks up sharply.

"I don't know," she mumbles. He ambles over and sits next to her, the bed creaking and then sagging when he does so. Gansey doesn't press as to why she's upset. Maura has just disappeared; that's reason enough.

But he is somewhat startled when Blue wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his shoulder. She smells like shampoo and spices, and all of a sudden, Gansey wonders what _he_ smells like. Blue's tears gradually seep through his shirt, but he doesn't move, not until she lifts her head and smiles a watery smile. It gratifies Gansey, especially because it's made just for him.

He leans forward, touches his forehead to Blue's. Her breathing becomes shallower, and she squeezes her eyes shut.

"Gansey…don't…" she whispers.

He takes one of her hands, idly running a hand across her palm.

"I won't," he replies, but his voice cracks and neither of them miss it. He doesn't kiss Blue, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to.

2.

Blue lets out a sigh of relief when Gansey pulls up in the Pig. It has been a long day, and she has been cooped up inside all day with her various aunts. She leaps down the stairs, her ankle length skirt billowing around her legs, and runs out the door, calling a quick goodbye to Maura as she does so.

Gansey's eyes brighten when she hops into the car. It is oh so subtle, but it is there nonetheless. Adam and Ronan are gone. Blue thinks they are at the Barns, but with them, she can never be sure.

"Where are we going?" she asks brightly. Gansey shrugs.

"Wherever you want."

Blue bends forward, inspecting the choice of CDs that Gansey keeps in the glove compartment. Her hair falls over her face, coming out from behind her ears and tickling her bare shoulders. Gansey leans forward, tucks it back in place. She glances over at him. Their eyes make contact, and he is oh so close. Blue can feel his gentle breath on her cheek, traces of his stubble along her jaw. It is a warm night, but she shivers.

If she just leant in—

3.

The sun dips behind the horizon, spreading golds and bronzes across the sky. One by one, stars begin to blink into sight. Blue leans over and takes Gansey's hand.

"Look there," she says softly, pointing above them. She shows him Orion and the Little Dipper and Scorpio as they come into view, and then the Milky Way, sprawled across the sky.

Gansey feels a tear drop onto his cheek. He is surprised to find that it is his own. Per usual, it doesn't escape Blue's notice, and she wipes it away with cool fingertips.

He closes his eyes. Blue is so close that he can feel her eyelashes as they graze his forehead, and he stills.

They stay like that for just a moment, until she laughs, a little bitterly, drawing away.

"I wish…"

The thought goes unfinished.

"I do, too."

4.

Blue lies awake. It is well past midnight, but she wonders, possibly, if Gansey would pick up his phone at this ungodly hour. She's betting he will, yet still she tosses and turns underneath her sheets, restless, waiting.

Dawn is approaching when Blue jumps up. She meanders into the phone room, trying to act casual lest one of her many aunts walk in, but it's obvious that she has been anticipating this.

"Blue."

Gansey picks up on the first ring.

"Dick."

It's meant to be a joke, but neither of them laughs. Gansey doesn't say anything, and Blue is beginning to wonder if he's hung up, when he whispers, "What are you doing today?"

She tries to bite back the smile that is threatening to take over her face, but it is to no avail.

"Nothing," she replies.

"Good."

Blue's throat has suddenly gone dry, and she murmurs, "I love you."

There is a click; Gansey has hung up. Blue doesn't know if he has heard her or not.

5.

Blue and Gansey and Adam and Ronan and Noah are all piled into the Pig. Gansey has come up with the brilliant idea to go ice skating, and Blue and Ronan are more than a little skeptical, but Noah is ecstatic, and so both of them have reluctantly agreed.

It is the middle of the summer, and business at the miniscule ice rink is nonexistent. They lace up each other's skates and layer on hats and gloves and hastily button up coats dusty with disuse.

It turns out that everyone except Ronan is rubbish at ice skating, and while he zooms past them, Gansey is falling over Adam and Noah is holding onto the wall for dear life and Blue barely makes it two feet before tripping over Gansey and Adam in a tangle of limbs.

They receive numerous amused looks from all of the employees, and by the time they get off the ice, Adam is shivering and Ronan's lips are blue and Blue has somehow acquired everyone's jacket and Noah can't stop laughing.

Blue takes Gansey's hand and looks up at him, grinning.

When they are out of earshot from the rest of the group, he leans down, lips brushing her ear.

"I heard you," he says.

6.

Blue looks up at Gansey through the rain.

Gansey tries to smile, but his façade breaks, and she can see through his stoic mask—he is _afraid_.

He clears his throat, yet his voice still quavers. "Blue, kiss me."

Tears course down her face, but she wraps her arms around him, and tilts her head up, and brushes her lips across Gansey's. He sighs, kissing her back, and then the wind and the rain and the world around them is gone. It's just Blue and Gansey, and then it is just Blue.


End file.
